Aruto Hiden
is a young man who became the CEO of Hiden Intelligence after the death of his grandfather. He was originally uninterested in becoming the chairman, but became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by "MetsubouJinrai.NET". After receiving the Hiden Zero-One Driver, he transforms into .https://www.heroshock.com/?p=44992 History Aruto Hiden is a young man who aims to be a comedian despite not sparking laughter to his audience. After his grandfather passed away, Aruto suddenly inherits Hiden Intelligence according to his will, appointed as the second CEO of the company. Although he was originally not interested in being the president of a large company, the HumaGears gets sabotaged from the hacking terrorists, MetsubouJinrai.NET, forcing Aruto to receive the Zero-One Driver and become Kamen Rider Zero-One! A man who was appointed as the next president of Hiden Intelligence decided to put himself in a battle over AI. He will not only fight MetsubouJinrai.NET, but also "A.I.M.S.", which are hostile to AI growth and are only interested in the advancement of humanity. Formshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's primary form, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer - Flying Falcon = Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's second form, accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. The Flying Falcon Progrise Key is also shared with Kamen Rider Jin. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzerhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B0VxryvBv1c/ - Biting Shark= Biting Shark Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's third form, accessed by using the Biting Shark Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - Flaming Tiger= Flaming Tiger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's fourth form, accessed by using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - Freezing Bear= Freezing Bear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's fifth form, accessed by using the Freezing Bear Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - Breaking Mammoth= Breaking Mammoth Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's mecha form, accessed by using the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - }} - Super= is Zero-One's upgraded form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - Shining Assault Hopper= Shining Assault Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's fusion form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. }} }} Equipment Devices *Hiden Zero-One Driver - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Risephone Weapons *Attache Calibur *Authorise Buster Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Zero-OneArmor. https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/918/ It is dated 2019, but is shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as Rider. KRZiO-Zero-One Ridewatch.png|Zero-One Ridewatch Behind the scenes Portrayal Aruto Hiden is portrayed by . His suit actor is . Notes *Zero-One shares similarities with and is possibly a homage to Kamen Rider 1: **They are both the first Rider that debut in their representative era. **Both have a grasshopper motif. **Both of the Riders have the word or numeral "one" in their name. *Zero-One is the first main lead Kamen Rider in over 30 years in a TV series that is entirely themed after a grasshopper, with the last one being Kamen Rider Black RX. **Technically, Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) also has a grasshopper motif, but only on the legs of his Tatoba and Gatakiriba Combo forms. *Zero-One is the first primary Rider to have a main form colored yellow. *Zero-One's main form borrows from the first Riders of the two previous eras: **Kuuga's Rising'' ''Forms. **Ichigo having the codename of Hopper. *Zero-One is the first main rider to have different naming than the other riders in his series as he is the only one with numeric naming and the others are using a word. *Coincidentally, Zero-One's base form and upgrade form use names announced by Decade's K-Touch in a Strongest Form variant for the first two Heisei Riders' Final Forms, Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form, and Agito's Shining Form. *The face design of Shining Hopper form's helmet has a similar design style to some of Kamen Rider OOO's face designs on his helmet specifically Taka Head, Kuwagata Head, and Sai Head. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer * Kamen Rider Zero-One References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Heroes